revival of the Bounts
by 72Luna72
Summary: a weird spiritual pressure has Rukia in the wooded mountains near Karakura town it's late so she leaves Ichigo to sleep. but did the spiritual pressure? could it have belonged to an old enemy one that they couldn't have felt before? a could have a crack pareing maybe some ichiruki i don't know yet rated T for now maybe could be changed to M later on
1. Chapter 1

Rukia ran throw the thick forest the moon's light illuminating the branches the wind picked up making the trees sway and the shadows dance. The night was cold and the air crisp with a bit of a bite to it. She slowed as she neared the spot where the strange spiritual pressure was coming from. She slowly moved her hand to rest on the hilt of her sheathed zanpakuto. Rukia slowly walked trying not to make a stick break and announce her presents. Throw the trees was a clearing, with almost looked man made. On approach she noted that indeed it was the branches where cut back, there where holes in the ground which seemed to be from the removal of trees. Near the far edge of the clearing was a pit with smoke coming from it. Rukia slowly walked closer peering into it she noticed it was a fire pit, some embers still red hot but others smothered by dirt whoever did it didn't do a good job as if they needed to leave fast. While looking in at the once fire a shiver ran down the back of her neck, she abruptly got the feeling like there was someone watching her. She spun around her sword half drawn... no one. Then the sound of a branch snapping and falling to the ground came about 100 behind her. Rukia spun around again. "Who's there?!" Rukia yelled into the still night. A moments pasted. "I will ask again! Who's t-"but she was interrupted by muffled mocking laughter like if you hummed into an old stereo system. That weird not really there voice but still clear as day. "_That voice, I know I've heard it before. Where!" _"W-who are you!" more laughter but now it sounded like it came from all around her. "Aww Rukia don't you remember? I don't call everyone _CUTE_. I would feel sad if you forgot me already. I left a mark on you, I know that for a fact now how about you put your sword away. Hmm?" "In your dreams! Like I'd ever do anything an enemy would tell me to!" "Hmm well why did you listen then?" "Wha-that's when Rukia noticed her sword was back in its sheath fully and her hands held together behind her back. She looked around franticly "again I will ask. Who are you!" from right behind her she heard the voice "well how about you turn around and see for yourself?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in his kitchen getting his 3rd glass of water of the night. <em>Damn I keep waking up in the middle of the night.<em> "Ichigo?" he jumped at the sudden noise spilling the water all over his shirt luckily when the glass fell it didn't smash on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I would startle you." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see his little sister Yuzu. He sighed then laughed "its fine, no need to cry over spilt… well water." "I wasn't crying!" Yuzu said has she hastily wiped at her eyes on to her sleeve. 'suuuuuure you weren't… anyway why are you up I thought you went to bed like 5 hours ago." "Well yeah I did, just I needed to use the bathroom and thought I saw the light on down here. So I came to see" "well ok, but here" Ichigo filled up another glass with filtered frig water and held it out for Yuzu to take. "Here tale it and head back up to your room. K?" when Yuzu was out of sight Ichigo's smile turned into a frown _"what WAS that weird spiritual pressure that he just felt? It was only a second but still it felt... Familiar but completely foreign at the same time"_ he sighed then head back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hi thank you all for reading and putting up with my timing compleatly fgorhot about this accouns so yeah again my apaligeas oh ad sorry for awful spelling. ^^**

Rukia's eyes slowly opened. For a second she was in a daze not knowing what just happened. Her head was pounding and she could feel the giant bump on the side of her skull. She looked around just to see stone walls illuminated by the light of an occasional torch. The echo of her breathing filled the damp air the only other sound was the water drips every now and again hitting the floor. "I see your awake Rukia." she spun her head looking for the sores of the noise but it echoed from everywhere making it almost imposable tolocate it's origan. She went to reach for her zanpakuto. When she noticed that her hands were tied. _How the hell!? How could I have not noticed this before!? _Rukia struggled to get her hands loose. _Shit this is bad REAL bad! _She heard footsteps coming closer until she could make of a shadow in front of her still not enough to see who it was though. "W-who are you!" the dark figure laughed. "Aww Rukia you forget me? How rude normally a servant shouldn't EVER forget there master." "I'm no one's servant! How dare you think that! Who are you! Where am I?" "Wow you're a feisty one eh? Well I respect your will so I'll give you another look at my face." The figure lit a match in front of themselves. Rukia gasped at who she saw. "The spiral pressure you felt the reason it must seem same but forrin is because you _could_ feel it but only subcochisly before now you can feel it can't you? And the only reason you can feel it so strongly is because you were controlled by my FIRST doll no one else will be able to tell where we are! Isn't that great?" Rukia could feel her face getting paler. "oh and by the way my first doll always leaves a mark that why you would do what I said before. But now I have another part to my doll it can leave more of its accents in you so you would technically become like my second doll don't worries though you won't turn into a doll you will keep your body and everything like that. Just you will want to fight and do what I want you to do." Rukia's eyes have grown wide and her skin as pail as ghost. _How!? How is he still alive the bounts they died and captain soi fon herself had been the one to kill this one! How is that bount still alive! IT MAKES NO SENSE! _"h-how…. Are Y–you alive!?" "oh Rukia. " he went and laid a hand on Rukia's cheek and with a sickening smile on his face "Well Rukia, you see, I never have told anyone this or even really shown it enough for people to catch on but after eating a vast amount of living souls I gained another new ability.. and this ability was to make a copy of someone I have controlled without that big flower on there chest giveaway. So riza dose have the ability of control and make people do what I want. But that second ability is greater riza took control of me, on my order I might add, and made a copy this copy would do exactly what I told it so if it died because it was me it would die just like I would aka turn to dusk so that was not be fighting soi fon but it was a "clone" yes I was in the background controlling riza as well but it tricked you all!" he laughed crazily for about a minuet until looking back at Rukia and staring straight into her eyes. Rukia gulped and tried to look away but he grasped her chin and turned it back so she was staring straight at his eyes. She felt her legs start to shake. Her eyes where locked with his something was telling her to look away but she couldn't she tried but it was like she was paralyzed. All other sounds faded away. I smile spread across his face looking at Rukia in this trance like state. He let go of her face but she still looked into his eyes not even blinking. "Good now my little _puppet_ you have to go to school or do you want to disappoint Ichigo?" After about 2 seconds, with her hands still tied she bowed at the bount. "I will do as you say until I die, Ichigo meanings nothing. I will obey you and you only master Mabashi…"


End file.
